Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs 2
Watch Dogs 2 is the 125th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video games Watch Dogs 2. It was published on November 22, 2016. Watch Dogs 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs 2 on YouTube "In a world where everything is connected and your personal information is bought and sold by massive corporations - one small group of hipsters will rise to take on our digital overlords." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs 2 Script In a world where everything is connected and your personal information is bought and sold by massive corporations - so basically the real world - one small group of hipsters will rise to take on our digital overlords by f***ing up everything with a blatant disregard for human life! Watch Dogs 2 Strap on the tiny messenger bag of Marcus Halloway, a master hacker, criminal, acrobat and hentai fan with literally no backstory and join up with DedSec, a fantasy hacker group that's basically a mash-up of Anonymous and Hot Topic as they bring the fight to Big Brother and the corporate overmind with civil disobedience and dank memes. In an open world video game version of the movie Hackers that's slightly more modern and just as realistic from Hackers: "Hack the planet! Hack the planet!" Cop: '"hut up and get in the car." Experience a sequel that's equal parts Grand Theft Auto, Mr. Robot and Sunset Overdrive, ''a game so desperate to be young and hip that it totally abandons the serious tone of the original and packs every corner with goofy humor and characters, aggressive graphic design and appropriated internet culture instead. As the brooding revenge mission of the 'first game' is set aside for a light-hearted quest for the good of the people! Which is kind of undercut by being an open-world game as you casually run over civilians, hack their cars off the road, steal their money as you walk down the street, SWAT them, just straight-up murder with your 3D printed guns, and generally behave less like a digital savior and more like a terrorist. Because seriously, what's the point of an open world if you're not gonna act like a total sociopath?! Whoa! Nice! Get ready to cause some chaos ripped straight from the headlines as ''Watchdogs 2 gives you the chance to mess with obvious surrogates for real-life assholes like" not!Scientology, not!Martin Shkreli, not!Google and not!Donald Trump. In hit-or-miss story missions that make you feel like a petty asshole half the time as you sneak into heavily armed compounds using stun guns, traps, drones and the world's deadliest yo-yo. Using skills possessed by literally no one who's nerdy enough to understand hacking. Or just ramble your way through slaughtering all the underpaid security guards, all to get some more followers for your Instagram account. Hey, I just killed that guy! Like and subscribe! Prepare yourself for yet another massive open world full of boring optional content as you obsessive-compulsively clear your mission log of tedious side activities like: motocross races; kart races; putting up sh*tty street art, spending 20 minutes figuring out how to climb a building to get the stupid collectable on top of it, collecting songs for the mediocre soundtrack, taking terrible selfies in front of landmarks, or driving a lift so you can afford a $500 novelty t-shirt. In the world's most accurate depiction of San Francisco ever in a video game! So pop in those earbuds and get ready to hack the planet while it's still fun because in ten years when everything about you is owned by Google, this s*** probably won't seem that funny more. Starring: Won't Smith; FuccBoy Starter Kit; My Chemical Romance; RainBoy; I Am Also In DedSec; Fired Fox; Rob Zombie (Again); and Douchean. for Watch Dogs 2 was 'Try Hard 2: Try Harder.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Try Hard 2: Try Harder Some might say starting a gang war to pick up some money is overkill but those people wouldn't know fun if it murdered them with a shotgun! Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Watch Dogs. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs 2 has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Josh Wildling of Game Fragger wrote "while the game is undeniably very good, this video makes a lot of very good points. After all, it is sort of ridiculous that a hacker hero casually causes car crashes and mows people down with a shotgun before posting the results on an Instagram ripoff! The trailer also takes aim at the lighter tone which is so different to the first game." William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote "the trailer ends up pointing out some of the good and a lot of the bad with the recent open-world hacktion game from Ubisoft." Usher noted, "The Honest Trailer nails almost everything most people pointed out while playing the game, like the fact that the plot and characters are basically recycled from the 1995 film Hackers starring Johnny Lee Miller and Angelina Jolie. The one thing they do get wrong is that Marcus Holloway doesn't have a backstory -- this is slightly untrue. ... The Honest Trailer more-so took digs at the hipster culture presented in the game rather than the gameplay itself. So, in that regards, it's not quite as bad as you may have thought." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Watch Dogs 2 Gets Hacked To Pieces In New Honest Game Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Watch Dogs 2 Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailer For WATCH DOGS 2 Ridicules It For Being Desperate To Be Young And Hip ' - Game Fragger article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games